1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to heat exchangers of the plate-and-fin type and, more particularly, to a support system for a multi-ton heat exchanger mounted within a steel support structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various arrangements are known in the prior art for supporting displaceable devices of substantial weight. Some of these arrangements depend upon support members in compression, others in tension, still others by balancing levers and weights. The R. C. Allen U.S. Pat. No. 1,814,627 for example discloses a turbine support system comprising three fixed support points and additional yieldable points to assume a portion of the load. The yieldable support points include fulcrums with levers and counterweights for weight distribution.
The economizer of the Armacost U.S. Pat. No. 2,069,515 comprises a plurality of superposed tubes interconnected by bolts and suspended by tube fins from fixed beams. The Short U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,975 discloses head exchange apparatus supported by tubes. Expansion is permitted by elongated openings for support fastenings.
The Yurko U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,236,295, Kotzebue 2,195,887, Hickey et al 3,273,636 and Lortz 3,982,902 are examples of arrangements utilizing suspension rods with pivoting or swivel couplings to accommodate displacement of a member being supported. Hochmuth et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,531 discloses a semi-rigid tube supporting tie comprising overhead hangers connecting the load member to fixed support beams. The Hennig U.S. Pat. No. 2,420,135 discloses a plurality of flexible bars extending tangentially to an expandable member which is to be supported. The Rees U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,108 discloses a plurality of links interconnected by pins in slotted openings to accommodate movement by balancing load and displacement from one point to another. The French Pat. No. 1,208,629 apparently discloses a hanger coupled by rods to pivot points and frame support members.
It appears that none of the prior art discussed hereinabove is concerned with the support of a structure which is subject to significant thermal growth in all three dimensions. Thus, none of the arrangements disclosed in the cited prior art appears to possess the capability of satisfactorily supporting a heat exchanger core of the type involved herein.